In a conventional power-measuring device, such as that described in DE 10 2008 052 335 A1, the total power of a received signal with superposed noise comprising a noise power and a payload-signal power is measured. Disadvantageously, it is not possible to determine the payload-signal power separately from the noise power in this context. A determination of the signal-noise ratio derived from this is therefore also not possible.
One object of the invention among others is therefore to provide a method, a computer program and a device for determining the payload-signal power and the noise power from a received signal with superposed noise.